natmfandomcom-20200213-history
Octavius
Octavius is a Roman in the Roman Empire Diorama at the Museum of Natural History. He is enemies-later-friends-later-boyfriends with Jedediah and is portrayed by Steve Coogan. With a strong heart and a cunning mind, Octavius is a supporting character in Night at the Museum and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, a major character in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and the tetartagonist of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game. In Night at the Museum, he is unscrupulous, selfish, arrogant, belligerent, sneaky, cunning, jealous, and abusive. In the sequels, he is brave, clever, kind, loyal, devoted, caring, watchful, wise, intelligent, friendly, responsible, quirky, resourceful, confident, witty, brainy, pleasant, good-natured, confident, alert, understanding, and talkative. His defeat is explodes to death with Jedediah but reforms and becomes a protagonist. Background Octavius is a clever, brave, and experienced general of a Roman legion. Though he seems to lead with grace and wisdom, he can be stubborn and hostile towards people he thinks of as barbarians, such as Jedediah, the cowboy whose glass case sits next to his own. At first, the two do not get along and are unwilling to cooperate due to their apparent differences, and even end up fighting. But seeing as they have no choice they do end up working together and find they have a lot of common ground; they're both great leaders who just want what's best for their people. They become fast friends and are not often seen apart after this. The two, who come to care very much for one another, make a great team and risk their lives more than once for the good of the museum. Appearances Night at the Museum Octavius is the secondary antagonist of the film since the main antagonists are Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald. He is a Roman General in The Hall of Miniatures. He commands his legion to attack Larry using catapults and fireballs after Jedediah's attempts to take him down fails. In the beginning of the film, he is constantly arguing with Jedediah. The next morning, Dr. McPhee asks Larry why Octavius' mini-figure is in the stockades in the Old West Diorama. Larry just comments that the mini-figures there were not happy that Octavius trespassed and locked him up. During Larry's second night working as a security guard, after Octavius tries to break through the diorama box wall, Larry grabs Jedediah and Octavius in order to keep their dioramas from feuding. Larry tells them that they better behave or else they will end up like their "friends" from the Mayan Diorama (which Larry previously locked up). This doesn't work when Dexter steals Larry's keys again and runs past them resulting in both dioramas ending up in a feud again while the Mayans still remain locked up. When it came to reclaiming the Egyptian Tablet from Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald, the two become friends when they learn to work together. Near the end of the film, it is thought that he and Jed are dead when they crash the toy car they're driving with Rexy in pursuit into a snow bank with an explosion resulting in the end. However, they turn up later when Larry, Ahkmenrah, and Teddy are making sure all exhibits return inside the museum. Octavius reformed after the explosion. They are last seen driving in a new toy car hooked to one of Rexy's bones to make him chase them as Nicky rides on him. Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Octavius is one of the exhibits that is sent to the Federal Archives in the Smithsonian. Octavius goes on a rescue mission to free Jedediah, who has been placed inside an hourglass by Kahmunrah. After acquiring the help of the Abraham Lincoln statue, he rides on a squirrel that he had earlier fought with to go and get the other exhibits, who have formed an Army. They share a friendly moment during Jedediah's time in the hourglass, before Octavius breaks it to free him. They then fight together against Kahmunrah, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte's men. When they hear that they won the battle, they embrace each other in a hug. Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Octavius and Jedediah become lost in the British Museum and have to find a way to get back to Larry and the rest of the exhibits that accompanied him. When about to die in the museum vents Octavius asks Jedediah to hold his hand. Larry saves them by turning off the vents, and then the two miniatures venture through the vents until they jump down into a Pompeii display, which the miniatures do not realize is Pompeii until the volcano begins to erupt. They are saved by Dexter, who Larry sent to find the miniatures. When first meeting the exhibit Lancelot, Octavius comments about his "hypnotic blue eyes". Near the end of the film, when the tablet is corroding and all of the exhibits are beginning to freeze, Jedediah asks for Octavius' hand. Trivia *Octavius is similar to LeFou from Beauty and the Beast (2017): **Both are friends with their bosses (Gaston and Cecil) **Both are mean, sneaky, and power-hungry **Both plan to capture their enemy (Belle and Jedediah) **Both help their friends get the villain (Maurice and Larry) **Both reform at the end of the film Night at the Museum 2 poster.jpg|Octavius and his friends on the Finding Dory Blu-ray Category:Night at the Museum Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Night at the Museum: Raiders of the Ruby of Destiny Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Lost Tablet Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Boss